


A Flower to Cherish

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Breast Fucking, Brothels, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Service Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Lily is a new girl at the brothel. Jaskier sets his eyes on her.Shameless het PWP with our favorite bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Flower to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tottering_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my lovely, talented and THIRSTY friend!
> 
> This is a very shameless and self- and I guess friend-indulgent piece. I am very open for similar commissions in case you,dear reader, are wondering lol.

"Master Jaskier, have you decided on your preferred company for the evening?"

The madam's voice was low and sultry, not altogether unpleasant. Her tall, wiry form appeared on his left. She linked her arm in his. Jaskier let her. 

"Please let me peruse the beauties you have assembled in this hall for your humble patrons for a little longer. It is quite an arduous task to select just one." 

"Why not two, then?" She winked, her crow's feet around her surprisingly warm, hazel eyes twitching with mirth, and oh if that did not make the bard think of all manners of debauchery that would be possible with two ladies of the establishment. Or with one man and one woman... Mmmh yes, that was quite an idea. However, that would have to wait for another day, as he had used most of his energy on entertaining the lovely people of the tavern a couple houses down the road. He was still high and restless from it, thus his visit to the brothel, but he knew his (and his coin purse's) limits. 

"Oh I am afraid tonight I shall be content with a sole partner. You know, Minerva, that I take pride in caring for your girls' pleasure just as much as mine and I would not be able to satisfy two of your vixens with the tiredness in my limbs. Maybe another day." He winked back. 

" That I know. That is why you are an all-time favorite of ours. But pssst. That's a secret. Oh then, in any case, take your time", she whispered conspiratorially then sashayed to another patron. 

He let his gaze wonder around on its own volition. There were many scantily clad girls lounging in seductive poses, whispering in the ears of the late-night patrons in flirtation, oh and a pair of them feeding each other with morsels of fruit, clearly for show but they seemed to be having fun nevertheless. Shiny crowns of hair of all hues, red, black, blonde, tall, short, human, half-elf, skins milk, caramel or ebony.... Oh so many beauties, so little time, he sighed inwardly. 

Suddenly his gaze halted on its course. There, on an emerald-colored velvet sofa in the corner, sat a creature, a nymph, that he has never seen the likes of. Skin the hue of walnuts, straight black locks framing her cute, round face and a most curious of smiles on her red, moist lips made the courtesan a delight to look at. Yet what made Jaskier gravitate to her, besides her ample breasts spilling from her crimson lace lingerie, was the shine in her eyes. He had no idea how, but this girl, this courtesan, a whore, had innocence and mischief playing in her chocolate orbs at once and by the time he found the words that would perfectly describe his impressions, he was already at her side. Clearly, his body (well most likely a certain body part) took control while his mind was busy with the intricacies of language. 

Lily was brilliantly bored; her night was an absolute disaster with three clients having refused her because of her inexperience, while two of them climaxed after a little too rough groping of her tits followed by about a minute of the ol' in-and-out, barely even enough to get her going. How was she supposed to become better like this? Not to mention she wanted to be fucked properly. She had heard the other girls through the walls, seen them after their longer trysts and she seethed with jealousy. She'd got into this profession partly because she liked having sex, having a cock inside her, mouth or pussy, even if she didn't reach climax; she could take care of that later. Plus she was told not once that she was more than good at it, too; her enthusiasm made up for the fact that her performance could not compare to the veterans' of the house.

She also had little chance of snagging a better client, or any at all; the hour had grown late, and Minerva had ordered her to the corner to let the other girls (who actually made money for her, she'd not say directly) work the hall. She wore her sleaziest outfit, lots of lace and some muslin, all blood red, and at least the green of the seat made that color pop.

She glanced towards the center of the hall, trying for seductive looks, arranging her kaftan to frame her large breasts perfectly and then, her eyes flew to a man clad in gold and sapphire. She recognized him instantly; she knew his ballads, and she had heard him sing entirely differently to some of the other girls already. And of course she heard all his praises.

The Master Bard Jaskier. 

She shifted on her seat, rearranging her clothes again, beckoning him with her mind. To her utter surprise, it worked; his eyes fell on her face and shortly after, he took all of her figure in. Lily did not have to work hard on her seductive glances; she would have paid for the privilege to lie with him, just based on the stories and his looks, but he did not have to know that. She was delighted to see him walking toward her with determination, but she controlled herself. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" By the end of the sentence, he was already sitting next to her. 

"Whatever Master Jaskier wants it to be." She chose her words carefully. 

"Oh you were taught well. Then I would want it to be a pretty flower of your choosing, for such a pretty girl must be named after one." Oh he was living up to his reputation; she blushed and demurely answered, glancing at the floor, 

"You may call me Lily, then." She cursed inwardly ; why did she give out her real name? Oh well, he would not know anyway. Time to get him for real, she thought them she looked up and winked while licking her upper lip.

Slowly.

Deliberately. 

"Care to spend the night in my company, Lily?" he asked, and was that just a hint of desperation in his voice? Lily mused then decided to show him her wits as well. 

"I should hope you will take less than the whole night to spend, but I am certainly amenable." 

He laughed heartily; she got him. 

"Show me the way, Lily." She took him by the hand; she noticed Minerva looking at the pair of them. She signaled the room number with her hands and exchanged a look with her client,but she didn't even attempt to stop her. She trusted her and him, then. A warm wave of satisfaction and a tingle of anticipation rushed through her; she could not wait to get her night to really start. 

The room was small but quite lavish, Jaskier noted, with heavy curtains, plush carpets, velvet cushions and bed covers in hues of gold and emerald, and a very lewd painting of three half-human, winged and horned female creatures (non-existent, his witcher would certainly remark) caressing and kissing each other with enthusiasm. The furniture consisted of a bed, end tables and a sturdy-looking, carpeted chair, with the addition of a washbasin right in the corner, with all necessary amenities. Lily glided across the room, lighting candles as she explained what she would and would not do ; Jaskier had a hard time paying attention to the (quite standard) rules as his eyes glued to the sway of her hips and breasts; she was small of stature, but her curves were anything but. She was mouthwateringly plump and round and soft, making Jaskier's lizard brain scream "female to breed" to his other faculties, first and foremost his cock. 

Lily had finished her round and stood right in front of her client and suddenly, she turned shy again, her hands fidgeting with the lacy hem of her kaftan. She felt his hungry gaze on herself all right, but he might get discouraged from what she was about to say. 

"I am required to tell you I am a... New girl. I have been given a thorough training but Minerva has this policy that you may request someone else, no extra charge, at any point. " 

"Oh darling." He reached for her nervous fingers and lavished them with tiny kisses. She had to gasp from the tenderness. "It is nothing but an honor to be among your first clients. Now; you knew my name, lovely. Do you also happen to know my preferences?" 

"The... Others said you like to take care of their pleasure. That you were kind and enthusiastic. Good kisser", She listed, keeping some of her knowledge to herself. 

"Oh I see I have a good reputation. But no. I won't take care of your pleasure ; I would like to make you mad with it. I will devour you with hands and mouth, tease and caress until you drip, throb and beg for my cock. I don't come here for release. I could have that from my own hands. No. I come here for the journey there, and to share that journey with my partner for the night. I want to hear your ecstasy, Lily; but no faking. I want those sighs and gasps and moans to be real; I will do my best to make them real. And yes, I love to use my mouth. Everywhere." With that, he sucked in two of her fingers, his tongue swirling around their tips with intent before dragging them out of his mouth. " Is that acceptable for you?"

" Yes, very", she bit her bottom lip coquettishly. The bard's salacious speech (which she did not dare take fully at face value) and gesture made her eyes darken with want and her pussy positively flood with her juices. He wanted her enthusiastic and eager; well that would require no acting on her part. 

"Then get out of your lovely clothes and make yourself comfortable while I clean myself for you. Keep those panties on, for now." He indicated her red, low-cut lace underwear that emphasized her globes while still leaving a bit of room for imagination. "And leave the cover on the bed."

Lily started stripping, as instructed, her movements fluid and playful, glancing at Jaskier from time to time. He was clearly enjoying himself, she noted while the kaftan, her stockings, garters and at last, her brasserie made pools of blood on the carpet's rich green. 

Lily lay down at the end of the bed, facing Jaskier, her right hand swirling lightly on her breasts and belly; he followed its course with great interest while making quick work of his own outfit. He proceeded to clean himself with a soft washcloth and a sandalwood-scented bar of soap and warm water. Lily was sure he was giving her a little show as well, giving his already erect cock a very sensual wash. She did not mind; he was a sight to behold, soft, curly hair covering most of his strong, lithe body, his arms and legs especially sculpted like a work of fine art, with a mouthwatering cock as the proverbial cherry on top, its size just a little above average, but shapely and proportionate, curving up dark red and eager, with pearly drops already escaping its slit. 

"That's it, darling. Touch yourself for me; show me what you like. You like those beautiful titties caressed?" his voice grew husky; his hands would not stop going up and down his own length, even though it was squeaky clean by that point. 

" Yesss... " A blush crept up her cheeks. Why was he asking what she wanted? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? 

Jaskier saw her reaction; she was clearly not used to being asked about her needs. It was time to change this 

"I was serious about making you mad with pleasure, darling. Now then, if you enjoy it, then play with them."

She did as told, her touch growing a little firmer, circling around her deep brown areolas. Jaskier dried himself fast and lept to the bed, kneeling in front of her. His breath tickled the skin of her breast, still, he didn't touch or kiss. Just studied her. She shuddered a little, and her hip thrust forward slightly in need. 

"What about your gorgeous nipples, darling? You like to tease them?" 

"I prefer.... A mouth on them..." and with that she pinched them, making herself gasp while looking at the bard's lips. 

"You want my lips on you? Very well." 

He took over in loving her tits, rubbing his lips against one while his hands imitated her previous movements. She keened and her hand flew to his hair, grabbing the brown locks with force. 

"Oh mmmmh, hold on there, yes, pull on it a little more....ah just like that." He had difficulty with speaking clearly. He switched to her other nipple, making Lily produce little whimpers that went straight to his neglected cock. "Louder, darling. Don't be shy. I wanna hear you." 

He continued with his ministrations, tonguing one nipple while grazing against the other with lute-calloused fingers. 

"Aaaaagghhhhnnn...." she moaned in a crescendo, then panted "Up. Top of me. Wanna feel your hard, dripping cock as you play with my tits." She clambered up on all fours and seductively climbed to the headboard, her slick-wet panties sticking to her plump, fleshy lips in clear view. Jaskier's fingers tingled to grab those hips and drive his prick into her full-force then and there, but he reminded himself about the importance of the journey.

Lily lay on her back in the middle of the bed, enjoying the velvet's softness. Jaskier straddled her at the waist, rubbing his cock into her round, soft belly, which, to his surprise and delight, had a layer of firm muscles underneath. He kept his thrusts gentle, only teasing himself and concentrated on her tits. He splayed his fingers atop her mounds, then flexed them, pulling them together into a pinch, four fingertips rubbing and pulling on nipples. She produced the loveliest ahhhnnns at that, so he repeated it, again and again, varying the force, the speed and the duration. Soon enough, she was thrashing under him, her back arching off the bed, thus putting some more pressure on his cock. 

""Fuck me, please", she wailed, grabbing his thighs and pushing them towards her feet. 

"Oh love, not there yet." He smirked and congratulated himself on not giving in, although a part of him really really wished to. Instead, he swooped down to kiss her on the mouth, dirty and messy, tongues twirling with jaws slack, strings of spit shining soon on and between them. She roamed the planes and hills of his body with her soft hands, tentative then growing bolder and bolder, coming to rest on the peach halves of his buttocks, squeezing and pulling. Both of their loins filled with lava, resolves close to snapping. He frotted against her for a couple thrusts then broke the kiss, scolding:

"Mmmh you little vixen. Soon, you will have it, but not just yet. Now, would you care for me fucking your tits or should I just proceed with tasting your wet little cunt and making you come on my tongue?" 

She gasped and after a moment of contemplation, reached out with her right to grab a vial of oil sitting on top of it. It was too far from her, but Jaskier reacted fast, jumping off her and snatching it up, somehow not tripping on his own feet. 

"Well then. Push these lovely mounds together for me?" He clambered on top of her again, caging her between strong thighs. She caressed them firmly, delving into the soft fur of his, the feel of him making her pussy throb, her instincts screaming "male to mate with". She moaned out loud as he slathered her tits with the orange blossom scented oil he had warmed on his palm previously, the silky sensation and the sensual scent fanning her desire further. 

He kneaded her shiny, slick breasts, every sense of his overloading with Lily; her sight, her smell, her voice, her lovely body against him, soft, pliant,warm, undulating in ecstasy, welcoming.... He wished he had his friend's heightened senses just to revel in their tryst that much more. 

"Oh gorgeous", it rolled off his tongue and he started fucking the valley between her mounds, the shiny head of his cock poking out rhytmically in her face as she watched. She strained her neck and her tongue snaked out. 

"Oh fuck yes. Lick at it, darling. Fuck so good. You little vixen...." 

He continued teasing her tits with one hand, with strokes from the underside up to the top of her hardened nipples, his elegant hand large enough to lavish pleasure on both pebbled nubs at once, making her moans louder. His other hand traveled down her belly. To his satisfaction, he could reach his ultimate goal and could rub her hot, soppy cunt, still covered by her panties. She canted her hips eagerly, bucking into the delicious touch, seeking even more friction. 

"Oh you are ready for it, aren't you? You want my cock deep inside you, darling?

""Yes, please.... "

"Mmmh. No, I don't think so. I think I can get you just a little more desperate. I do adore your needy moans, my little vixen. And I know just the way to make them even louder", he smirked and slid down her body, arriving between her thighs. He wasted no time and mouthed at her still clothed vulva, her taste flooding his tongue, sharp and musky and fucking addictive. He needed more; he pulled the soaked panties to the side and took one long look at her drenched, swollen folds, her throbbing clit, all framed with lush black curls, before diving in, kissing, licking, sucking like a parched man. Her hands grabbed his locks, making his scalp zing with the best kind of pain while she moved against him perfectly, seeking her pleasure by making little circles with her pelvis. 

"Wanna cum on my tongue, vixen?" He said, lifting his head to look into her eyes. She met his. gaze and cried out, 

" YESSS... FUUUUCK" Jaskier decided she reached maximum desperation. 

"Then do. Touch your nipples while I fuck you with my fingers and mouth. I wanna hear you scream." Her hands started toying with herself obediently, eyes closed from bliss. 

Jaskier moaned at her sight, then got to work, his fingers thrusting in her welcoming hole, her muscles clenching around them while he circled and lapped at her pleasure nub. Her thighs trembled and she ground herself into his mouth with even more strength but with zero rhythm. She was almost there.... He increased the tempo and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. 

"Fuck yes. Yes. There, right theeeaaaaaggh!" 

She screamed her pleasure to him as she throbbed and gushed in his mouth, her hands holding on to her own breasts as anchors. 

He let her ride the wave of her orgasm for a couple seconds then clambered up to his knees between her legs. He lined up his hard, shiny cock to her vulva. 

"Wanna fuck you like this, is that..." He checked in with her, using the last drops of his sanity. 

"Yes, just do it!" he didn't need more ; he sank into her. She cried out as her orgasming channel clamped down on him. He held onto her hips as he thrusted into her, hard and fast, all restraints gone. 

"Ahhh gonna come again.... Just.... Finger..." 

She managed to gasp. Jaskier moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it gently.

"Harder. Up and down."

Jaskier followed her instructions and thrust in deeper, slowing a little to put more power into his movements. She wound her legs around his waist, pulling him into herself, raising her hips just a little; and then, it was just right, his hardness filling her to the bottom, hitting that spot inside with every stroke. 

"Fuck yesssss!" 

She shouted and her second orgasm swept through her body, her back arching taut, her legs shaking apart as Jaskier fucked her through it before pulling out. He rubbed his cock against her lace panties, the drag of the material a pain-edged pleasure, and with a long _aaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnn_ , reached his peak, shooting stripes of hot cum onto her breasts and belly. 

Head dazed, body still zinging with aftershocks, Lily could do nothing just lie there as Jaskier grabbed a washcloth to clean the evidence of his passion from her body, whispering sweet nothings and praises that her brain did not even register. 

"Do you mind if I cuddle up with you a little, darling?" 

"Hmmmmm?" 

He laughed at that, and she had no idea what was so funny. 

"Cuddles. Do you like them? Spooning? 

"Oh yes, sure. Sorry I.... I haven't had a double orgasm like that in a while.... It's..." she came to her senses; she should be serving her client, not basking in the afterglow. 

"Don't be sorry. I told you I love to take care of my girls. Glad you enjoyed yourself so much your brain blanked a little. It's a compliment of the bestest kinds. Now let me cuddle up to you for a quarter hour or so, then I shall let you sleep for the rest of the night. But only if you promise me one thing." He was already taking the role of the bigger spoon as he was talking, his naked body firm, warm and fuzzy against her. 

"Hmmm?" She tried again, wondering if she would hear his lovely laughter again. 

Sure enough, he chuckled. What was up with that? 

"Be available the next time I visit." 

"Gladly, Master Jaskier." 

"Just Jaskier is fine, Lily. Now tell me, what do you think about witchers?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo if you liked 💖


End file.
